Kim Possible's Capture and defeat
by mastersquirrel
Summary: Kim Possible is captured by Draken and Shego,again. She is tortured, beaten, and on the brink of death. when out of the blue, her childhood friend tries to save her. Will she be able to survive Draken and Shego, and will her friend be able to save her?


Chapter 1: Getting the Mission

Beep…Beep…Beep…be! Kim woke up, hair messy, with bags under her eyes. "Ugh," she sighed. "Oh no! The chemistry exam, I totally forgot!" Kim gasped. Right then, her kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch, wade?" "Drakken, last night Shego broke him out of jail." He explained "so what? I'll catch him after school today." She countered "No Kim, after he busted out, he stole high tech, classified technology from George Hampton, and Scientific Genius in World Wide Military Expansion. This needs to be solved, now!" He answered "Okay, tell Ron… wait scratch that, I'll go in alone. Can ya get me a ride, and give me the direct coordinates and I'll go." She said "Wait, you want to do this solo? Are ya sure?" he asked "Yeah, we got a big Chem exam and I wouldn't want him getting stressed over not taking it today. Anyways I have it at the end of the day; I'll probably be back in time for it." She explained. "Okay Kim," he responded.

Chapter 2: Peru, Drakken…Shego!

"Okay wade, I'm in the Peruvian Jungle," she whispered as she took out the kimmunicator and followed the map to the specific location. "It's pretty quiet" she whispered aloud "too quiet" Kim stuck her hand into her bag and began to search around until finally she pulled out her sunglasses. "There's about 20-30 henchmen in there, plus Drakken and Shego. Okay, I'm going in." she said as she crept over to a large boulder. She then seized her grappling launcher and pulled herself to the closest ledge before the lair's "secret" entrance. She barrel rolled into the lair and hid herself behind some of the crates and barrels by the lair's wall. "Drakken is ordering some of the henchmen around, most of them are sitting either at a table or are standing around, wait where's Shego? Maybe she's in the other room." I whispered to Wade "Well Kimmie, you're wrong." Shego yapped before shocking the back of my neck.

Chapter 3: What to do?

I awoke on the floor, my hands were chained behind me, and 4 guards stood around me. My vision was blurry but I could just make out Drakken tiny blue shoes pacing back and forth. "Why do you want her alive? I could have killed her, before she even knew I was there." Shego grumbled "Because Shego, I want to make her suffer, you killing her would have been easy, but torturing her will be fun. Why do you think I made sure she could get to the lair so easily?" he rudely answered her, Shego went completely silent, I can only guess, but she was probably smiling. "Ugh… When is she going to wake up? Shego how high did you set the neuroshockalizer?" Drakken asked impatiently, Shego still didn't answer. As my vision started to clear, my mind raced, from trying to get out of these chains, to how am I going to get out of here without anyone noticing me. Then I thought if I can take down these four guards, then while fighting Shego her green plasma hands can cut the chains, and then I can beat her and get out of there, quick and easy. Okay now the harder parts… 4 guards, each holding a neuroshocky thing, and standing a couple feet away from each other, almost like I was in the middle of a square and they were the corners. Well, I guess I could sweep kick them and then gracefully jump 5 feet in front of them, and by then Shego and Drakken will have noticed and then I get my chains removed by Shego and defeat her and get the heck out of there… simple enough.

Chapter4: Crud…

I was waiting for the perfect moment to unleash my plan, but when? Then it hit me, I'll wait until I see Drakken shoes farthest away from me and facing the other direction…Now! I did a sweep kick, knocking all 4 guards to the ground as reacted quickly after that jumping high into the air and bring the chains to the front of my body before landing on the ground. "Bring it on." I stated as I stood before Drakken and Shego waiting for her to make the first attack. Drakken smirked as he air-pointed to his neck. I looked down and saw a red collar around my neck. He laughed and then pressed a button, I screamed in pain as the collar surged electrifying pulses through my body, I feel on my knees. He released the pressure on the button and then walked towards me. "Oh I did," he whispered in my ear. "Did you really think I was going to let you, just sit on the floor with your hands chained behind your back, with only minimum security around you? Come now Kim, you might foil my plans, but I'm stupid." He told me as he held my face, squeezing my cheeks in. He let go, my body ached from those pulses of electricity, but I finally strained myself to stand. Drakken was surprised that I stood up, but he still had a smirk on his face "Drakken you are stupid, that's why it's so easy for me to win, that's why you usually end behind bars, and that's why I'm going to kick your butt!" I yelled as I ran towards him, his smirk vanished, he became irritated at what I said, and he pressed the button again. I screamed, but continued towards him, he increased the intensity of the pulses, it finally became too much for my legs. I fell to the ground, but crawled towards him, he increased the voltage, I started to shake, until finally I collapsed. He relinquished the pain, and laughed as I blacked out.

Chapter 5: *gasp*

I was blinded by the bright white lights that flooded the room, I tried to move, but was stopped by the bonds that held me to the table. Where am I, I kept asking myself. Finally a dark shadow appeared. "Well my dear, you look like you're in a pickle." Drakken stated "I wonder what I should do first, Oh where are my manners…" he raised the table to an angle that made it possible for me to see around most of the room. I watched as his fingers skimmed around all of the tools on a silver tray beside me. He glimpsed at my face as he touched some of the objects. He smiled, and looked at my face and walked towards me. He grab ahold of my neck, I scoffed as he squeezed, he finally released his grip and then held my face down as he started to lick my neck. I whimpered as he did this. He finished by biting my neck and then kissing my cheek. I was freaked out now; he made his way back to the tray and then grabbed one of the tools. He walked passed me and then returned with a knife. He cut away at my shirt until there was a gaping hole in the side. And then walked behind me again and returned with the tool he had gotten from the tray. It was a bright red on the end towards me, and then I realized what it was, and cattle prod! Drakken pressed it into my side, I screamed in agony as it burned my skin. He dropped the cattle prod in a bucket of water and went back to the tray, while his back was turned towards me; I let a tear stream down my face. He turned around just in time to see it roll off my cheek; he smiled "Are you afraid, Kim Possible? Are you wondering what's going to happen now? Or do you still think you can beat me?" He asked rather annoyed. I was silent as he came closer to me; he stared at my face before he ripped the rest of my shirt off with the knife. He went back to the tray and brought back what looked like a Taser. He stabbed it into my stomach releasing an electrifying pain; I yelped and winced as the pain surged through my body, until finally it stopped. Another tear ran down my face, this one I couldn't control. He pressed a button that released the clamps that held my hands and feet, I fell to the ground landing on my hands and knees in a bent down posture. As I began to stand up, Drakken gripped the back of my neck, and yanked me up. I gasped at the pain in my neck as he led me out of the room. Drakken directed me into a cell and then forced me to my knees. He then grabbed ahold of my face, again, and made me look up at him. "You are weak and pathetic, without your special "toys" you're nothing. And without all of your strength you're pitiful. No wonder you need a sidekick to distract us. And no wonder it is so easy for me to make you shriek and quiver in pain. Your nothing, and now you're going to wish you never became a hero." He barked to me as he made a smirk. He then slapped my face and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Chapter 6: I can't take much more

It has been 3 days, and my body aches all over, not only have I been tortured by Drakken, but Shego saw how much pain I was in, so she joined in too. My body hurts but I keep waiting for an opportunity to escape. If only Ron was here, we would do our usual plan, he distracts while I beat up Shego and then we both ruin his whole take over the world plan. Now, I don't if I'll ever get out, but that doesn't mean I can't. Hey, I'm a Possible for crying out loud! Who knew thinking things through can actually make your spirits rise. Just then, door opens, "Get up!" barked the Henchman, I don't move, "I said get up," I don't even twitch, "fine" he finally presses a button. I shriek in pain as I'm electrocuted. "I said get up! And don't make me turn up the voltage." He demanded, I picked myself off the ground and walked towards him, eyes staring directly at him, hands to my side in balled up fists. He smirks before hooking a leash to my collar and then he leads me down the hall. He then parades me into a room with all of my enemies sitting down in. Drakken stands up "My fellow villains, I have invited you into my home for what I call our greatest victory. Here before you is Kim Possible, My arch foe, and your enemy. She's not only under my full control…" I tune him out, _under your control! Oh, I show you under control! _I sprint up to where Drakken is standing, but before I can get there he presses a button, I fall to the ground shrieking in pain as the electric pulses surge through my body. All of the villains start laughing, "As you can see, the red collar around her neck is one of my newest inventions; I call it the kimtrol collar. This collar sends excruciating electric pulses through her body, making her stop in her tracks and surrenders completely." He finishes explaining the collar before releasing the pressure on the button. Finally it stops; I hoist myself up, before a guard comes behind me and grabs my arms. I try to wiggle free, but to no avail. "There is also different levels of voltage, and speed of the pulses. I might add, though it may not look it, but Kim Possible is under my complete control, and as we all know Kim Possible is very hard to restrain." Drakken chuckled, everyone in the room applauded him, except for one man, blackened out helmet except for the red stripe down the middle, is suit was pure black except for the logo which had red and a little white. It looked like a S and a N., I kept glimpsing at him and wondered, _who is that? I don't remember ever defeating him. If he came here, he must have known about me, and if I defeated him shouldn't he be applauding Drakken's success at capturing me. _This puzzled me, "Now that I have your attention would any of you like to have a go at causing Kim Possible pain?" Drakken spoke out. All of the hands rose, except for his, this puzzled me even more. _There is no way in hell that someone is just going to cause me agonizing pain, I have got to get this collar off, and I have an idea… _I head butted the guy that was holding me, and before Drakken got to pick the lucky person I ran towards the mystery character. Drakken got really annoyed; he ramped up the voltage and then pressed the button. I feel to my knees screaming in excruciating pain, I started to have spasm from the jolting electricity. "I'm sorry folks, I guess Kimmie here doesn't know where the remote is." Drakken apologized "Wait, Stop!" a voice from the crowd yelled, Drakken released his finger from the button. The mystery guy hopped over the table and ran in between Drakken and me. "If she was going for the remote, she would have gone after you, and you were a straight line away from her, but instead she turned in an almost 90 degree angle towards me. I do not think that was a mistake!" He boldly approached Drakken "And your point is… Um… Um…" Drakken said annoyed. "the name's Night Shade, and my point is she chose me. And when I get challenged I never back down!" Night Shade started to raise his voice. "Oh Goodie!" Drakken yipped out excitedly

Chapter 7: the fight

"Oh, and if I'm going to fight her, no electric collars, I want to win fair and square in an evil villainish way." Night Shade chimed in "humph… fine." Drakken whined. When I finally regained control of my body, I stood up; two guards came to my side one holding a neuroshockalizer and the other scared as he took of that collar. When I finally noticed that I was actually going to fight this mysterious Night Shade, I got into my fighting stance. "Wait before you begin," Drakken strained, he then pressed a couple of buttons and then a _whooshing_ sound and a glass box surrounded us. "You may begin." Drakken muttered into an intercom. Night Shade took off his helmet only to uncover a black mask that covered his entire face except for two deep emerald green eyes. "Really, discreet much?" Kim asked "Well if you know my position in the villain world, you would know why I have many layers covering my face." He slyly answered "How many?" She asked interested "7" he calmly stated before lunging at Kim. She blocked his right upper cut, and then he blocked her round house kick to the stomach. "You're good; I would have remembered fighting a person with your skill level." Kim inquired through the many blocked shots coming from Night Shade. "Just because you don't know who I am, doesn't mean you haven't seen me or fought me." He slyly answered. This made Kim think. "So I have fought you before?" she asked as she ducked his flip kick towards her face. "Yes, though we have never actually had the time for a full on full fight." He answered cleverly. Kim faked a punch, and then round house kicked him in the stomach, he slid across the ground. "Very nice, but do you remember this…" he said as he jumped into the air, flipped, and then faked a kick to the head for a kick to the gut on the way down. She slid across the ground hitting the glass wall. "The Jumping Fox, you're not my enemy, you're my cousin." She said with a smile "Yes, now stop smiling, if they find out that I'm your cousin, I'll be dead. In my hand are some invincible pills, when I try to punch grab my hand and I'll give them to you. Ready 1…2…3" he whispered as he threw a punch towards my face I grabbed his arm and with my free grabbed the pills and then flipped him over to my side. "Beat me…" I whispered "wait… No" he countered "If I win you look like a wimp and will be disgraced and will be thrown out if not killed, if you win you will be respected and trusted by Drakken and Shego. Do it!" I barked. He nodded and then came at me and started throwing punches and kicks all over, I blocked all of them until one of kicks hit me square in the jaw. I flew back, and hit the ground hard, when I tried to get back up he pinned me down. The glass box was lifted and everyone was in awe, as the great Kim Possible was defeated. Soon people started to applaud "What was your name again?" Drakken asked "Night shade" He said as he put his helmet back on. "Night Shade, You sir, have proven yourself worthy to join me in taking over the world, a partnership, if you will." Drakken stated. Night Shade nodded and picked me up and handed me to the two guards who had removed my collar. He walked up to Drakken and shook his hand. "It would be my pleasure." Night Shade stated before whispering into Drakken's ear, Drakken gave an evil smirk.

Chapter 8: maybe I should have been quiet

Night Shade had been given a luxurious room, and me as a servant, since was the only one who I really listened too. Drakken and Shego probably thought it was because he had defeated me in that "brawl", so to make sure that didn't happen to me again I would follow his commands. When actually it was because I could trust him, and wasn't afraid of him, and knew he wouldn't hurt me, unless Drakken was watching when I messed up even in the slightest bit, but then he would counter it with an apology when Drakken left. After 4 weeks went by since Night Shade had moved in, all of the villains regrouped together, to talk about world domination, I guess. Before the "guests" arrived Drakken took Night Shade and I into a room, and then closed the door. "Night Shade, make sure your slave is on her best behavior. And you," he grabbed my face "Make even a peep or do any of your stupid little antics and you will not eat for a week and will be back to torture until you can learn to listen to your masters." He spat in my face, so I did it to him in return. Drakken became annoyed and grabbed the controller out of Night Shade's hand. He turned it up to the max power and pressed the button, it lasted for 4 seconds and then he let go. "trust me, when I say getting maximum voltage on this shock collar will be the least painful thing you will endure if you do that tonight. Oh, and I almost forgot, Night Shade this is what I want her to wear tonight. Make sure she is wearing it for the party." Drakken mumbled into his ear. Night shade nodded, and then watched as Drakken left the room. "Kim, please don't do that tonight. Just be a good girl and do what your enemies tell you," he tried to make that sound pleasant _easy for you to say_ I thought as he handed me the tight leather shirt that only covered my chest and the tight leather pants, that were more like underpants, but were even more like a thong that just barely covered my unmentionables. When I had finally gotten dressed as comfortably as I could I followed Night Shade into the room, where the last meeting was held. All the villains were starting to arrive as Night Shade took a seat at the main table, and I knelt on the floor next to him. After about 30 minutes everyone was here and Drakken was about to make his toast. "As everyone already knows, Night Shade defeated Kim Possible in battle at the last meeting. What everyone didn't know was that after everyone left, I told Night Shade that since he defeated Kim, she would become his personal slave. If you will, put your hands together for Night Shade." Drakken declared with a smile. "Well thank you, yes it's been almost a full month since I was chosen by Drakken to have Kim as my slave. Kim stand so everyone can have a look at you." He exclaimed. I stood up, my eyes towards the ground, and hands behind my back. "Come here," he commanded. I walked over to him, everyone laughed as I made my way towards him, even him. "Isn't she lovely? Why don't you be a good little slave and do what people command you to do." He stated in the microphone. I nodded and went into the middle of the room and waited for my first command. "Come give me a kiss." Killagan yelled. I did as I was commanded and gave Killagan a peck on the check. "Lips, and like you mean it." He said in his Irish accent I closed my eyes and kissed him on the lips. He reached over and grabbed at one of my boobs, I quickly backed off, but was stopped by a quick jolt of pain, and then returned. Killagan grabbed my boob again and squeezed, hard. "Okay, okay, Killagan you had your fun," Drakken finally spoke up after about 15 seconds of me being touched by him. I went back to the middle and waited for my neck command. After about the 8th or 9th command, Drakken told me to stop, but to stay in the center before returning to my "master". "As you can see Night Shade has made quick work of Miss Possible, now back to business, how have you all been with being evil?" Drakken asked "Actually Drakken since you captured Kim Possible, the sidekick has stepped up and tried to stop us." A villain spoke up "And…" Drakken interestedly said "Well he's actually really good and fighting, and he's been searching for Kim Possible, I think they're in love, sir. Oh, and he has a new sidekick too." The same villain explained "Ron Stoppable, the sidekick whose pants always fall down, your telling me that Kim Possible is in love with Ron Stoppable, the Buffoon!" Drakken started laughing. "It's true, ever since your Little Diablo take over; we have been in love with each other." I shouted. Drakken became extremely angry.

Chapter 9: no way out

Drakken just stared at me, he didn't move, nothing. A blank, but chilling face as his eyes stared deep into mine, after about 5 seconds of this I became afraid. He finally twitched his head and then continued… "well as our meeting comes to an end, I have one last important toast to make." He raised his glass and started to stare at me again, "To Kim Possible, you may have foiled our plans in the past, but now you are just as harmful to us as a fly, It has been fun, really. Oh and…Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy your birthday present." And with that Drakken tipped his head and 4 henchmen sprang on me, one held my arms behind my back, another threatening to poke me with a neuroshockalizer, and the other two were standing around me. Then a table rose up from the ground, and the henchmen pushed me over to it, and then secured my hands and feet down with metal irons. I struggled, but I knew it was no good. "I know everyone in this room has something against Kim Possible. Whether it be that she destroyed your doomsday devices, or she foiled your, not so evil plans. So in honor of Kim's birthday, if you have anything that you would like to say or do to her, you may." Drakken cackled as he made his way towards me. Soon all the villains rushed towards me, I knew that there was no possible way I would be able to escape the pain to come. Monkey Fist was the first to start, "Kim Possible, you stupid girl, I wanted to become the ultimate master of Monkey KungFu, but you always ruined my dream." And with that he kicked me in the stomach. After Monkey fist was many more villains who did almost the exact same thing, except they would kick/punch me in a different spots each time. This lasted for at least 45 minutes, before finally all that was left was Drakken and Shego. Shego came first "Oh poor little Kimmie, isn't what you expected on your seventeenth birthday is it? Awe!" She whimpered with a little puppy dog pout tied to the end. Shego then grabbed my neck and started to choke me. It was getting hard for me to breathe, I started coughing and squirming. "Shego! Don't kill her!" Drakken screamed. Shego let go, and I gasped for air and coughed. Draken pushed Shego away and started to stare at me. I was used to it by now, but those deep, dark, navy blue eyes, they just penetrate my soul everytime, I don't know what is it is about them, he had stared at me before, but being in his grasp, his control, I guess I just never really noticed how dark and cold they really were. Finally, he turned around to face the crowd of people who stilled wanted to unleash their rath upon me, and spoke with such defiance "Go home, Kim Possible will not be leaving us in the neer future, you will have your chance when we meet again next time." And with that everyone turned to leave, everyone except for Monkey Fist.


End file.
